The Nobel Acquisition
by addicted2shamy
Summary: What happens when Sheldon finally solves string theory? Does he get his coveted Nobel or does he only come close to his dream?Set prior to s8 finale, so Shamy are on good terms still. I do not own any of the characters etc. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon stood in front of his whiteboard filled with numbers and equations, his mind reeling with thought. With his favorite marker in right hand, his left on his chin a grin played at the corners of his mouth. He just could not stop thinking, not of physics, but his favorite little moth. Amy had been invading his mind as of late. Last night was date night. He remembered how tentatively Amy listened to his work block on String Theory. Dear lord how he loved her ability to concentrate on him, how much she cared for his troubles. The best part, he thought, was how brilliant his bespectacled brunette was. As much as he belittled her field of study he knew she was smarter than him. Sheldon admired her ability to comprehend his theories and to go so far as to give advice. Amy planted this idea in his mind that he just couldn't refute, yet he couldn't solve it either.

As Sheldon added the proper equations from the idea into his multitude of theorems, he saw it. He saw the connections, the flow, and the grand unification he had been searching for. His hand flew across the board in haste trying to keep up with the solutions flowing through his bulbous brain. The marker dropped as he took three slow steps back, staring intently at the magnificence that unfolded before him.

He couldn't believe what he just did. To Sheldon the feeling of closure was euphoric. Knowing he just solved the theory he has worked his whole life to complete. \He felt like he was soaring, overflowing with warmth and glee. Everything he worked for since he was fourteen years old, completed and closed. Although, he couldn't help but feel as though there was a small crack in the closure. A piece of him was still begging to be sated. A glimmer of realization sparkled in his eyes. Without hesitation Sheldon fled from his office. He raced down the halls and across the campus.

"Hey Coopah whewe you wunning oft to so fast? Gowing to get youwa gwoove on wif dat wilcat of a girwlfwiend?" Barry Kripke shouted as Sheldon raced past.

Sheldon didn't care about that nitwit, he needed to get to Amy's lab. He needed to see that dazzling smile stretch across her face as he told her of his accomplishment. He needed to see her emerald eyes sparkle with admiration for him. He needed to hear her melodic voice say how proud she was of her sweet babboo. He needed her. Sheldon knew this monumental moment in his life meant nothing without his vixen by his side.

Chest heaving as reached his destination his breath caught as he saw Amy concentrating on her work. She didn't even realize he was there. Sheldon felt like he was looking through a window at the most precious person in his life. Her shiny hair pulled back, oh how he loved the floral scent of it. A white lab coat hanging on her shoulders. Dear lord how he could admire her for days, if only she knew how many times he watched her when she wasn't looking. Sheldon always thought she was brilliant and beautiful, and in this moment he never understood why he never told her more often. With a smile as wide as Texas and his chest puffed out in pride he knocked on the door.

 _Knock knock knock_ My sweet vixen.

Amy startled upright from her work, smiling seeing her boyfriend surprising her in the middle of the day

 _Knock knock knock_ My sweet vixen

Amy grinned at her boyfriend as she let him finish his ritual

 _Knock knock knock_ My sweet vixen

"Hello Sheldon, to what do I owe the pleasure of…OH!" Amy was swept into Sheldon's arms and spun around.

"My dear sweet Amy" Sheldon said as he lowered her to her feet, know wobbly, while he kept a tight hold around her waist looking deep into her eyes.

Amy melted like a puddle of goo as those baby blues bore into hers. Amy loved his eyes and this unexpected proximity led her to forget that she hadn't expected him at all today.

"Sheldon," Amy whispered "as much as I love seeing you, you have yet to tell me of this surprise visit."

"I did it Amy." Sheldon said

"You did what?" she asked, nervous as to what her brilliant and somewhat maniacal boyfriend could have done.

"I solved it! I solved Sting Theory!" and with that Amy's lips crashed into his. Her hands cradled the back of his head as his arms tightened around her body. That crack in his closure now sealed. Sheldon's heart swelled with warmth, never in his life had he felt so at peace with the love of his life in his arms.

Amy pulled away smiling from ear to ear. He did it, I can't believe he did it, thought Amy. She always believed in his brilliance yet she always worried he wouldn't live to see it proven. Now she saw the satisfaction in his face, how soft his features became as he thought of his theory. Amy admired the love of her life mere inches from his face, how could she have been so lucky to meet this brilliant man. Amy blinked away the water that built up in her eye.

"Sheldon. I am so proud of you. I love you so much. You did it! You actually did it!" Amy cried as Sheldon took in the sight in his arms. At first happy tears confused him, but he learned Amy and the dazzling smile with those sparkling emerald eyes shown with nothing but love and happiness.

"Let me show you. Please come see it? I want you to be the first to see this. Amy you are so important to me, nothing could make this moment better than seeing you critique my work" Sheldon practically begged.

"I would love to!" Amy squealed.

"uhh Sheldon, you have to let go of me if we want to go to your office…unless you want to stay fused together like this?" she teased even though she knew he wouldn't be able to recognize her attempts at flirting.

"It wouldn't be so bad to stay like this" Sheldon spoke softly as he released her.

Amy was taken aback by first his recognition of fighting, and second that he was willing to hold her in his arms all day. If he hadn't turned away with that boyish spring in his step she would have swooned right back into his broad shoulders.

"Well come on little lady. Do you want to see the greatest contribution to science or do you want to stand there all day?" Sheldon asked


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon placed Amy in front of his office door, he stood behind her, brushed the hair off her shoulder he whispered into her ear, "Prepare to bask in the intelligence that is Sheldon Cooper"

The feeling of Sheldon moving her hair combined with his breath and that deep Texan drawl sent shivers down Amy's spine. She always imagined him holding her close, whispering sweet nothings into her ear like that. His hot breath on her ear, his strong arms keeping her close and safe. She felt her core heat up at the thought.

"Bring it on Dr. Cooper" she brazenly stated

As they walked into the room Amy stared at the boards in awe. He really did it, she thought. Then she spotted an equation the resembled her idea she gave him last night. Well they came to the conclusion together, but she thought he would never actually use it. Or that it would even lead to him solving String Theory! She was so awestruck that she didn't hear Sheldon lock the door and quietly walk up behind her.

The scent of her invaded his senses. She had walked right into the light of his office to read his work. She is an angel, he thought. The way the light shown off her brown hair, the way it fell onto her slightly hunched shoulders. He loved how much smaller she was compared to him. If he wanted to he could rest his head atop hers. Sheldon felt the familiar desire begin to brew within himself as he watched his girlfriend.

"Amy?" Sheldon whispered quietly as to not startle her

She turned around and stared into his eyes with such admiration and warmth he couldn't help himself. The desire was to strong, the connection between them pulling them together. He had to have her. In that moment he realized that this accomplishment would have meant nothing if Amy wasn't in his life. Without waiting for her to reply, Sheldon closed the space between them, fusing their lips together.

He slowly sucked on her lip eliciting a moan from Amy. Every nerve in his body felt alive when that beautiful sound came from her lips. He deepened the kiss, pushing a willing Amy Farrah Fowler back until she bumped into the desk. Sheldon's hands roamed her sides down to her hips as her hands gripped his shoulders.

Amy felt like she was floating on a cloud. Never before had Sheldon been so forceful with her or touched her with such passion. She gasped as she felt Sheldon's large hands slide from her hips to her round hindquarters. Sheldon took advantage of her shock to delve his tongue tentatively into her mouth. Amy melted into a puddle of lust and desire as their tongues danced together slowly, savoring the electricity it sent through their systems. Soon Sheldon groaned in frustration as the height difference caused a cramp in his neck. Like the problem solver he is he gripped Amy's luscious bottom and lifted her onto his desk, knocking over the contents atop it.

"Sheldon!" Amy squealed with delight. Her robotic boyfriend just could not stop surprising her today.

Sheldon stepped between her legs, Amy's skirt rising to expose the tops of her thighs. Sheldon thanked every nonexistent deity that she hadn't worm tights today.

She decided not to question this moment of passion, chalking it up to his high from solving string theory rather than thinking it was a desire for her. Amy didn't want to disappoint herself thinking she could affect Sheldon in such ways. But she could have not been more wrong.

"Amy. Farrah. Fowler." Sheldon said between kisses as their dalliance slowed to a blissful haze.

Oh how she could hear her name on his lips forever.

"I have not stopped thinking about you Amy. Ever since the day in that coffee shop your brilliant mind and beautiful features implanted themselves in my memory forever. Even without an eidetic one I know I could never forget how amazing you are. I love you with all of my heart, now and forever Amy."

Amy's heart swelled. Sheldon had never spoken to her in such a way. She knew he cared for her and loved her, but he never expressed it often. To hear the admiration leaving his swollen lips left her in the clouds.

"Oh Sheldon. I love you, "she said as she ran her hands up and down his back, locked into his embrace, "I am so proud of you. You dedicated your entire life to this filed. Your mind is so brilliant. You are so close to your Nobel! The committee would be stupid to not give it to you. How does it feel to be so close to receiving the greatest prize known to science?"

"Oh that's where you're wrong Dr. Fowler" Sheldon stated as he looked deep into the eyes of his vixen, hands cupping her cheeks. He loved the Amy face that meant she was trying to understand. It was like he could see the neurons firing in her marvelous mind.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Yes I have worked all my life to contribute to my field. For my whole life science was the most important part of my life. The Nobel prize, the highest honor a scientist could receive, was meant to be in my possession." He placed a feather light kiss on her lips. "The best part is…" he kissed her again, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, leaning in he said, "My Nobel prize is already in my possession, right here in my arms. You are the most important part of my life and I have been waiting so long for you to enter it. You _are_ my Nobel prize Amy."

Their mouths collided with such love and passion it would make the characters of Amy's romance novels blush. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling Sheldon closer to her core. Their tongues met once again, causing both to let out a deep moan in satisfaction. Amy could feel his rigged desire pressing against her core. Amy herself felt like her womanhood was on fire, burning with a desire to feel him against her. Sheldon too felt the need for more friction as he slowly grinded his hips against her. Every fiber of their being felt alive as they continued to rub against one another.

Soon his hands found the buttons of her cardigan. Amy didn't realize how dexterous his d=finger were until she noticed he was already sliding her button down shirt over her shoulders, the cardigan already forgotten on the floor. She thanked every nonexistent deity for Sheldon's video game obsession. He own hands worked quickly at pulling his shirts up his lean torso. They broke their passionate kiss and smiled those smiles only reserved for each other. A look of understanding and kindness, a look that made the other feel safe and comfortable. With that they pulled their shirts over their heads. Amy couldn't believe the sight before her. His chest was much more defined that she expected. She knew of his hacky sack breaks during the day but could this really be from just that? She thought to herself. Amy slowly reached up to feel the hard, manly chest, running her petite hands through the smattering of chest hair.

As Amy marveled at her boyfriend's clad upper body, Sheldon reached round behind her to unhook her bra. With one click he unhooked it, momentarily wondering why Howard complained about how complicated taking a woman's bra off was. Then again Howard doesn't excel at everything like Sheldon Cooper does. As her plain white bra slipped from her chest Sheldon's breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon Amy for the first time. Her petite breasts heaved in time with her erratic breathing. They were just as beautiful as he had always imagined. The way her pale skin curved up into the perfect handful. Only to be topped with rubies that he just needed to touch. His eyes met her and he could see the emerald green replaced with a darker shade, something carnal and utterly enticing, yet he also saw a flash of something he couldn't quite place.

He knew all of Amy's faces for her emotions, he loved her eyes because they were a window into her emotional state; however, he couldn't quite place this one emotion. She is so beautiful, such a mystery to me, how can I be so lucky to have this woman he thought.

"Amy. You are beautiful. Even more so," he looked down and placed his hands on her waist just below her breasts, "you are absolute perfection. The perfect prize I could have ever be awarded, I truly am so lucky to have you as my woman."

"R-really?" she asked not believing Sheldon is telling her this.

Then it occurred to Sheldon, that look he couldn't place, it was doubt. Amy doubted the beauty she possessed. She didn't believe herself to be the perfect woman. To Sheldon Amy was everything.

"Amy you know I cannot lie, especially to you." He pulled her body closer to his, wrapping his long arms around her back.

Amy closed the distance between them, once again igniting a lustful rush to undress the other. He hands work his belt off and pushed his pants down over his slender hips. In time Sheldon pulled her skirt off so fast her panties went with it. Sheldon marveled at how wonderful she looked. His manhood was throbbing so much now that it began to hurt. He needed her to touch him, he needed to feel her. Sheldon quickly rid himself of his own briefs, eliciting a gasp from Amy as she stared at his member standing at full attention at the apex of his thighs.

They joined together once again. Amy's soft hands bravely reached down between them to stroke the hot flesh of him. He felt amazing, nothing like she had ever felt before. Somehow he was hard as granite while also being surrounded by a malleable flesh. She needed him badly, she needed him inside her or she would explode.

Sheldon's hands rubbed the comfy flesh of her inner thighs, working his way towards her arousal. The anticipation was killing Amy, she needed him to touch her so badly that she let out a slight whimper. She hadn't meant to but that was the catalyst he needed to place his fingers between her folds. She was so wet and hot, oh so hot. Grazing a hardened nub Amy's hips jolted and Sheldon began to move his fingers in circular motions, increasing the pressure as her hips pushed against his hands.

"I love you Amy" Sheldon said between gasps for air.

"I know" she replied.

With that Sheldon took hold of his manhood and entered her in one quick thrust. He hadn't meant to do it so quickly but the minute his member felt her slick entrance he needed to feel all of her. Amy grimaced as a stinging sensation enveloped her. Sheldon waited for her to grow accustomed to him as he knew his size was bigger than most and that the first time for a female can be painful.

He pulled out of her only to miss the hotness of her, plunging back in. Slowly at first he thrust in and out, both moaning at the new feeling of being sheathed and her being filled to the hilt.

"Faster..." Amy moaned as she gripped his shoulders.

Sheldon lifted her legs over his arms so he could grab hold of her luscious bottom for leverage. Amy was momentarily surprised that her hips were so flexible only to be bombarded with pleasure as Sheldon pounded into her relentlessly.

"Oh God Amy!" Sheldon shouted as the new angel offered enormous pleasure.

"Oh Sheldon, Sheldon don't stop!" Amy cried as she felt her core twisting with anticipation for the onslaught of pleasure. Sheldon continued to thrust into her with wild abandon when Amy reached down between them to rub herself.

"Dear lord Amy!' Sheldon shouted as watched her, it was the most arousing sight he had ever seen. Her rubbing her folds as he thrust in and out of her.

With a few gasps and an "Ohhhh Sheldon!" Amy stiffened and reveled in the onslaught of pleasure invading her body as her intense orgasm took over. He felt her tighten and pulse around his member and he buried himself completely as he released into her.

The two collapsed onto his desk in a heap of sweat trying to catch their breaths as they both recovered from their peaks. Sheldon propped himself up, elbows on either side of her head. She looked radiant, like she was glowing. Amy smiled that dazzling smile, gingerly wrapping her arms around her lover's neck.

"My my Dr. Cooper, you really do excel at everything" she spoke playfully.

Baby blues looked deep into emerald orbs as Sheldon stated, "I should hope so, I worked hard to get my Nobel and I will give it the love and care it deserves."

Color filled Amy's cheeks with a rosy hue. Sheldon placed a chaste kiss on her lips and he slowly lifted her into a sitting position. He held her close, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as Amy nuzzled into his bare chest. The closure Sheldon felt earlier was in no comparison to the feeling of holding May in his arms. He always thought that holding a Nobel in his hand would make him feel complete. He could not have been happier to be wrong in his entire life. Amy was his Nobel Prize.


End file.
